Vacation, All I've Ever Wanted?
by Miko-chan1
Summary: When Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, and Marron go on vacation, craziness, revenge, and romance will ensue!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything having to do with DB/Z/GT... )=  
  
A/N- Okay, this MIGHT be a T/P. It probably will be. I think. Anywayz, this is just another one of those annoying fanfics where Trunks, Goten and the gang go on some exotic or something vacation and have fun and blah blah blah... I was thinking about calling this 'Not Another Vacation T/P' but I like my title better. So, neways, please read, and, if you like it, then review and say so! And if you don't like it, than review and say so... nicely...  
  
Vacation- Prologue  
  
Trunks sat at his big executive desk in his big comfy chair, thinking about life. His life. About what his life had become since he had accepted this job. He'd fly out the windows right now, if they weren't saiyin-proof. He wished he could still have fun everyday like he used to, with Goten and Pan. He hadn't seen Goten in weeks. And Pan in a year! She had decided to spend her last year of high school in a boarding school. Then she was going to go to college in Japan. And she was coming home this week!  
  
Trunks smiled remembering the good times they used to have together. Going to space, swimming, going to amusement parks, having fun. Fun. That was a word Trunks hadn't heard in a long time, or at least felt. Fun was something he could use right about now. But instead of fun, he got a ringing phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" said Trunks through the phone.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Guess who!" said the other person.  
  
"Ummmm. I don't know!" gave up Trunks.  
  
"Haha! It's me you dummy, Pan!"  
  
"Pan?" asked Trunks, "But... you sound so... grown-up!"  
  
"Yes, Trunks, I'm a whole year older, and I've matured a lot in these past twelve months."  
  
"No way! How much different can you get in one year?" said a disbelieving Trunks.  
  
"A lot. For instance, I bet you can't guess what I'm wearing right now."  
  
"Sweatpants and a sweatshirt?"  
  
"Yeah right! Make-up, you loser." Corrected Pan.  
  
"Haha, funny joke Pan." Laughed Trunks.  
  
"No! I'm serious! I'm wearing make-up."  
  
"Yeah, and so am I! Anyway, why did you call me?"  
  
"Well, I DID have something important to tell you but because you're so mean, I'm not going to." Said Pan stubbornly.  
  
"Aww c'mon Pan, all right, I believe you're wearing make-up, now tell me!" whined Trunks.  
  
"No way, man! All I'm going to tell you is that I'm going to be home really soon. I'm not telling you when either. You don't deserve to know." Pan said with feigned anger, but she still hung up the phone on him.  
  
"Pan? Pan!" said Trunks. He then turned off the phone. "I can't believe she hung up on me! That little brat. I don't care how much she matured, she'll still, and always be, a little annoying brat!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N- Hey all! What's up? Sorry this was so short, but it was just the prologue, wasn't it? But if you want more, better chapters, you have to review! Please. ^_^ only nice flames! If there's such a thing... 


	2. She's baack!

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Akira Toriyama. I wish I did though...  
  
A/N- Hey all! This is Chappie One! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter One: She's Baack!  
  
Pan sat down in an uncomfortable chair at a large noisy airport with a smile on her face. She had just gotten off the phone with Trunks, and he hadn't changed at all. Her smile turned upside when she thought about something else Trunks had said. He hadn't believed she'd grown up. He still thought of her as a little girl, and he always would. And the worst part of it was that no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she didn't love him, it was no good. She was, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Her flight was called and she boarded the plane. She took a window seat and looked out at the heat waves being created by airplanes. She took out her CD player and headphones and put them on her head, ignoring the stewardess who said she needed to turn it off when they took off. She kept the CD player on when they took off, and told herself that it was to calm her nerves. Truth was, she hated flying in airplanes. It was just so different, so less magical, than flying on your own.  
  
After a looooooooong and extremely boring flight, even though it had a movie and she'd eaten a disgusting airplane food meal, Pan happily skipped (or rather, she tried to skip, but there were to many people) off the airplane into the airport. She went passed security, smiling because she was happy she didn't have to wait in that line (It was longer than the ones at Disneyland!). She passed by the baggage claim, also smiling because she had packed all her belongings in capsules so that they would fit in her backpack. She went to a secluded spot and took off into the air, feeling free after being cramped in an airplane for so long.  
  
As she flew over Japan, so many memories, cheerful and painful, crossed her mind. She flew home as quick as she could. Pan landed softly in front of her house. It hadn't changed a bit. Even the flowers looked exactly like they did on the day she left for boarding school. She stood in front of the door, nervous and wondering what she was going to do. She knew that she shouldn't be nervous, after all, they were only her parents, but she hadn't seen them in 6 months, since they visited her for 1 week during Christmas.  
  
Pan smoothed her skirt, checked her make-up, and fixed her hair. Then, nervously and slowly, Pan rang the doorbell. Instantly she could hear her mother screaming,  
  
"My baby's back! Gohan! Pan's home!"  
  
The door flung open and there were her parents, also looking the same as ever. They rapped her in a large hug, a Son family ball of love, Videl crying.  
  
"Geez, mom, I've only been gone a year, and you visited me at Christmas!" said Pan, trying to get her mother to stop crying.  
  
"I know, but I missed you so much! You're my little baby, you know, I can't stand to be without you! I'm so glad you're going to college in Japan!" said Videl, calming down and wiping away her tears.  
  
"Well," said Pan, "Sorry Mom and Dad, but I'm exhausted from the plane ride, so I think I'm going to go take a nap."  
  
"Okay Panny, we'll call you when dinner's ready!" said Gohan.  
  
Pan turned away from her parents to hide her scowl as she walked up the stairs. Her father had used her horrible childhood nickname: Panny. Even thought he was her father and she let him call her that, she still hated the name. Her mother had also said that she was her little baby. Pan was disappointed in her parents. She had thought that them, of all people, would realize how mature she was and not treat her like a baby. But they had, just like everybody else did.  
  
Pan drifted into a shallow sleep, not really asleep, yet not quite awake. She would have really fallen asleep if her father hadn't come up and told her dinner was ready.  
  
"Be there in a minute," Pan said groggily, through closed eyes. Her father left, and Pan, very unwillingly, got up. She rubbed her eyes while she slowly went downstairs, wishing she could go to sleep. But the smell of her mother's delicious cooking was enough to get her body walking to the kitchen. She was starving, not that she wasn't always, but she hadn't eaten anything on the airplane, and that was a long time to go without food for a Saiyan.  
  
"Hey Panny!" said her mother while putting food onto plates.  
  
Pan groaned and sat down. "My name's Pan, mother," she said.  
  
"Okay, fine, Pan, how was boarding school?" asked her mother while putting their food plates on the table and sitting down to enjoy hers.  
  
"Id waf fuun," said Pan through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Pun! Doon't talk wid youur mout fuul," said Gohan, also with his mouth full of food.  
  
Videl smiled and giggled, "Saiyans."  
  
Pan swallowed her food and asked, "What about Saiyans?"  
  
"Oh nothing," answered Videl, "It's just they never cease to amaze me."  
  
They continued eating. Later, during their meal, they started talking again.  
  
"By the way, Pan, I didn't notice before but you, my little girl, you are actually wearing a skirt," said an amazed Gohan.  
  
"And make-up," added Videl, "You've grown up since you left us!"  
  
Pan smiled. She knew her parents would come through for her.  
  
"Yep. I've decided to become more feminine. But don't worry daddy, I trained a lot while I was away."  
  
"Oh good," said Gohan, "Beacause I have something to tell you. Okay, no matter how inconceivable this may seem, Vegeta has asked that you train with him."  
  
Pan laughed out loud. She knew Vegeta hated everyone related to her grandfather. So why would he want to train her?  
  
"Nice one dad. Did you and mom make that one up, or did you come up with that on your own?"  
  
"No Pan, I'm serious. Vegeta has seriously asked that you train with him!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Okay, let's pretend for a second that Vegeta really did want me to train with him. Why would that be?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well, Trunks is to busy with CC, and he refuses to train his little princess Bra, and Goten just refuses to train, he's too caught up in his love life, and I'm to busy with my job and raising my family. That leaves one demi-saiyan left, and that's you." Answered Gohan, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Oh great, I feel loved now," said Pan sarcastically. As usual, she was the last one to be considered. She was always too young, or too weak. She was stronger than Bra, wasn't she?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N- Okay, I know it was really short and stuff, but its only the first chapter, and filler really. The real stuff doesn't start until about chapter 4 or something. Neways, thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Kutie-Pan, Hanamaru285, Kimiko, Deidra, Atarashii Densetsu (Thanks for pointing that stuff out) and blah. Cookies to everyone! Please review again! 


	3. The Most Boring Chapter Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my fic, my computer, and my chibi Trunks keychain!  
  
Chapter Two- The Most Boring Chapter Ever  
  
*BEEP*BEEP* went Trunks' alarm clock. Trunks groaned and smashed the alarm clock to smithereens. He lazily opened one eye and groaned again when he saw what he had done to his alarm clock.  
  
**Shit! That's the third one this week! Mom's gonna kill me!**  
  
Groggily, Trunks lifted himself up and sulked to the shower. It was just another Thursday in the life of Trunks Briefs, President of CC, on of the richest companies in the world. Everyday he woke up early, showered, got dressed in nice clothing, and ate a sad breakfast of a glass of orange juice. But this morning, as Trunks was heading downstairs for his measly orange juice, he was stopped by his mother.  
  
"Where are you going so early, Trunks?" she asked.  
  
Trunks was confused. Usually, his mother was saying, "Where are you going so LATE, Trunks." She was the one that sometimes had to drag him out of bed in the morning.  
  
"Umm... Mom... I'm going to work. You know, like I always do?" he said.  
  
"But Trunks dear, didn't she tell you? You don't have work today!" Bulma stated, but it didn't seem that she was overly happy that Trunks had to get even more behind in his work than he already was.  
  
"But... why?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Because I'm back, stupid," said a voice from down the stairs.  
  
Trunks jumped when he heard the person speak. He rushed down the stairs to hear who had said it. His first thought when he saw her was: **Who's that pretty lady in my house?** Slowly, comprehension dawned on him and he realized just exactly who was back.  
  
**Wow... That can't be Pan-chan! She's... wearing make-up! And she's too pretty. No way she could have gotten that pretty in just one year. It can't be her. I won't believe it.**  
  
"Hi Trunks! Aren't you going to thank me for rescuing you from your job? I could always just tell Bulma that I don't need you and you can go back to working... All. Day. Long!" said Pan with a big smile on her face. She looked at Bulma, who was nodding for her to say what she had threatened.  
  
**Omigod... she even has Pan's smile and wit. And her voice too. Maybe I should check this out...**  
  
"Pan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"What?" answered Pan with another question.  
  
"You are Pan!" said Trunks amazedly.  
  
"You had doubts? I'm insulted."  
  
"No... it's just that you've changed so much! I didn't recognize you as my little Panny anymore!"  
  
"Okay Trunks..." said Pan, "Let's get some things straight. First, I told you so! I'm wearing makeup, see? Second, my name is Pan, not Panny. And Third, you haven't thanked me yet."  
  
"Oh right... thanks."  
  
Later, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Goten were all hanging out at an abandoned park, catching up nad talking about old times.  
  
"Trunks, why are we in an old stinky abandoned park? I mean, won't we get in trouble for trespassing? There is a gate around this, you know!" complained Bra.  
  
"Bra, we have privacy here. And besides, don't you remember the good times we had here bfore it was closed down? And... it's not that stinky!" said Trunks.  
  
"Oh yeah, it smells like a field of fresh daisies here, doesn't it?" said Pan extremely sarcastically.  
  
"Okay," said Goten, ever the peacemaker, "Let's talk about something else. Like what we're gonna do on our-"  
  
"Shh!" said Pan, taking a nervous look at Trunks.  
  
"What?" asked Goten, confused, but not as confused as Trunks looked.  
  
"You... didn't tell him?" asked Bra.  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Didn't tell me what? What's going on here?" asked Trunks.  
  
Goten ignored him and said, "Pan, you are so mean!"  
  
"Why is she so mean? What are you guys keeping from me? Come on, tell me!" whined Trunks.  
  
"No Trunks, you'll have to find out when the time is right."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Trunks.  
  
"It means-"  
  
But exactly what it meant Trunks didn't get to find out. Because at that second a police man turned up right in front of them.  
  
"Hey you kids! What are you doing here?" he screamed at them.  
  
"Oh shit!" screamed Bra. The demisaiyans flew away, leaving a completely confused police man.  
  
The next day, Trunks woke up early, thanks to his phone ringing. Trunks is very lucky he has two phones in his room, because he picked up the first one and threw it as his wall, smashing it into smithereens. The other phone kept on ringing, until a very sleepy and annoyed Trunks slumped across the room to pick it up.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Trunks into the phone.  
  
"Geesh, you don't have to be so mean! I mean, it's 6:30 already, aren't you up by now?" asked the person on the other line.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Trunks again, but this time for a different reason, "Shit!"  
  
**Damn, I forgot to get a new alarm clock! I was supposed to be at work now! Mom's gonna kill me!**  
  
"Pan, I have to go! I'm really sorry, call me back later! Bye!" he yelled into the phone.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to know the secret we've been keeping from you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Pan! That's not fair, you know I have to get to work 5 minutes ago! Call me at my office and tell me!" said Trunks while hopping around like a little kid who has to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Maybe I will. Bye Trunks, hope you don't get in to much trouble!" said Pan.  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and rushed to get his clothes on, accidentally putting on his shirt backwards and forgetting to shower. He rushed downstairs and forgot about his sad orange juice breakfast and rushed out the door.  
  
**Thank god I live close to my work!** Thought Trunks while jumping into the air and flying to his work. He rushed into the stairs and flew up them, not patient enough to wait for the elevator. He flew into his office and had just sat down, exhausted, when his mother came bursting in.  
  
"Oh Trunks, you are here. You're secretary said you weren't. Now get to work, and make up all you left yesterday!" commanded Bulma.  
  
"Yes, master," answered Trunks while rolling his eyes and receiving a glare from his mother.  
  
Trunks set to work on the mountainous pile of papers that were dangerously close to falling. He hoped the door was unlocked and was attempting to sneak through it when his mother came bursting in again, hitting Trunks when opening the door and knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Trunks? Where- Oh Trunks! What are you doing on the floor?" asked Bulma.  
  
"You knocked me down!" he said angrily.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, you're lucky."  
  
"I am?" said a clueless Trunks.  
  
"Yes. Videl and Gohan decided to throw a big party at their house to celebrate Pan coming home. Oh, and it's a surprise party, by the way."  
  
"Yay!" said Trunks while hugging his mom and skipping out of his office towards freedom.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	4. Parties and Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT... so sad! =(  
  
A/N- Hey all of you precious people! Chapter 3 is finally up! Yay! This is where things start to get interesting! Or at least I think they do... anyways, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 3- Parties and Secrets Revealed  
  
Pan sat in her car as her mother drove it. They had just run some errands and were going home. Pan looked suspiciously at her mother. She was wearing makeup and nice clothing, and she only wore those kinds of clothes if she had a party to go to. But no one had mentioned a party to her.  
  
"Mom," Pan said, "Why are you so dressed up? Are you going to some kind of party? Am I invited?"  
  
Videl shifted nervously in her seat, but never took her eyes off the road. She quickly thought up an excuse.  
  
"No, I'm not going to any party! Of course not! And if there was one, I'm sure you'd be invited! It's just that... um... your father and I are going out to dinner! Yah, that's it... dinner!" said Videl very fast and with a nervous smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Okay," said a very disbelieving Pan. Something was up, and she knew it.  
  
**Something's up, and I know it. And I'm going to figure out what it is, or die trying!**  
  
Pan stayed quiet for the rest of the car trip home. They pulled into her driveway and Pan started to realize that there were some familiar kis at her house.  
  
**What are Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, Krillin, Marron, Goten, Juuhachigou, Bulma, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chazou, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, and my dad doing here? How confusing.** Pan thought while opening her door, completely clueless about what was happening.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone as soon as Pan walked through the door. Pan screamed, jumped, and ran outside.  
  
"Mother! There are scary people in our house!" she screamed.  
  
Everyone laughed hysterically. "Panny, it's your welcome back party!" said Videl through fits of giggles. Trunks and Goten were on the floor hugging their stomachs they were laughing so hard.  
  
****LATER****  
  
"We got you so bad today Pan!" said Goten still smiling about what had happened earlier. Trunks and Bra smiled as Pan glared at Goten for the tenth time.  
  
"Shut up Goten. I knew you were there," said Pan, lying through her teeth.  
  
"Yeah right Pan, you just scream like a little baby all the time," said Trunks with a laugh.  
  
"I felt your kis. I just thought I'd make everyone laugh and scream." Growled Pan.  
  
"Oh, sure!" said Trunks, sarcastically, "Don't you mean you felt our kis and then were just so clueless that you didn't even realize that we were here for your coming home party?"  
  
Pa growled and punched Trunks in the face, knocking him into a table of refreshments. Trunks was completely soaked!  
  
"PAN! I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU CAN'T HIDE YOU LITTLE DEMON! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" was the war cry of the sopping wet Trunks.  
  
"Hahaha, only if you can catch me first!" teased Pan, while running out of a window. Trunks immediately jumped after her. They ran around the house a couple of times, knocking down guests and plants and tables. They only stopped when Bulma yelled at them for "ruining her party."  
  
"Sorry Bulma-san," said Pan sheepishly.  
  
"Good job Pan," said Trunks while they walked away from his mother, "You got us in trouble."  
  
"No way Trunks, this was all your fault!" said Pan while glaring at Trunks.  
  
Vegeta, who seemed to be 'enjoying' the party, or in other word, eating all the food, came over to Pan.  
  
"Brat, are you training with me or what?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I guess so," answered Pan.  
  
"Good then we start training after yo- Ow! What was that for?" asked Vegeta as Pan stepped on his foot to stop him telling the secret.  
  
"He doesn't know!" she said pointing to Trunks, who was hanging on every word of their conversation.  
  
"He doesn't know?" laughed Vegeta, "That's cruel." Then Vegeta walked away.  
  
"You're training with my father?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Pan.  
  
"No, I don't, forget about that, isn't there something you're supposed to be telling me?" asked Trunks.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know! You were supposed to call me at work and tell me this secret that- "  
  
"Oh!," interrupted Pan, "I remember now! No, I can't tell you that yet, like I said, you'll find out when the time is right!"  
  
"Pan! C'mon, just tell me! Puh-leeese?" asked Trunks, sticking out his bottom lip and making his eyes look large and innocent.  
  
"Oh, no, Trunks, the puppy dog face won't work this time. Putting you through the torment of not knowing is just too funny to stop!"  
  
Trunks growled, "Grrrrr." (hehehehe)  
  
"Trunks! Are you an animal? Don't growl! You're getting spit all over my shirt, loser boy!" complained Pan.  
  
Trunks growled again.  
  
***NEXT DAY.. LALALA******  
  
Pan stepped up to the Brief's door and knocked three times. Less than a second later, Trunks had ripped the door open and was standing right in front of Pan.  
  
Trunks screamed, "PAN! Tell me the secret!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No Trunks. Where's Bra? And don't you have to be at work?" Pan asked.  
  
"Mom gave me the day off, Bra's upstairs, and PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No. Thank you!" Pan said while pushing past Trunks and skipping up the stairs.  
  
"So, you still haven't told him? You're so mean Pan!" said Bra, smirking.  
  
"And you better not tell him either. I figure I'll tell him the day it happens." Pan said, also smirking.  
  
"Cruel Pan. Utterly cruel. I reeeeeeeeally hope I'm there to see the look on my brother's face!"  
  
Unknown to Bra and Pan, a certain lavender-haired man was listening outside the door with his superhuman hearing. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, and a soft, whispered, "What?" escaped his lips.  
  
"Anyways, let's just go to the mall, okay?" Bra said while walking towards her door.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Bra stopped in mid-walk. She slowly turned and faced Pan, utter shock written all over her face.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said, 'Alright.' Is something wrong with that Bra?"  
  
"Pan! YOU actually WANT to go shopping? Like for clothes and make-up and stuff? Damn, I knew that you had feminized over your time away, but not this much!"  
  
Pan smiled and said, "Yep. That's the new feminine me!"  
  
Out side, the lavender-haired man ran away as quickly as Saiyanly possible to his bedroom.  
  
*****LATER**AT THE MALL***  
  
"Pan! Don't you just love this dress?"  
  
"I dunno Bra, green just isn't my color."  
  
"Well, green IS my color!" "Fine then, you get it. I like that dress much better anyway."  
  
"Which one?" asked Bra.  
  
"That one, the slinky silvery-blue one!"  
  
"Oooooh... that one's really pretty!"  
  
Pan rushed over to the dress and said, "I've got to try it on!"  
  
She did so, and 'Wow' was all Bra could say. It truly was gorgeous. It was a sparkly silver-blue dress of a slink material. It had tie up sleeves and very low back. In the front, it was low and layered. It went down to Pan's ankles but had a slit that went to mid-thigh on her left side. It hugged every curve and showed off her toned arms.  
  
"So? Does it look horribly icky?" asked Pan.  
  
"Pan! You look great; like that dress was made for you! You HAVE to buy it!"  
  
"Maybe I will," said Pan thoughtfully. Then she looked at the price tag-  
  
"Ummmm... Bra? I'm not buying this dress."  
  
"Why not?" asked Bra, "It looks wonderful on you!"  
  
"Bra! It's $750!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's not that expensive!"  
  
"Sure, maybe to Miss CC, but my brother's not the owner of a humongous, EXTREMLEY rich company! I don't even have a brother! Where am I supposed to get $750 for a dress?" complained Pan.  
  
"Well," said Bra, "You could get the money from me."  
  
"Oh yeah, and why are you willing to give me $750?"  
  
"Well, I'm not giving I for free! You have to do something for me."  
  
Pan sighed, "Okay, what do you want me to do for you Bra?"  
  
"You have to set me up with someone."  
  
"Why me? You're the one who's good at that sort of stuff."  
  
"Yeah, but you KNOW the person who I like."  
  
"I do?" asked the clueless Pan.  
  
"Yah, you do. But PLEASE don't tell anyone! If you do, I'll tell everyone that you like Trunks."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"That's besides the point."  
  
Pan nagged, "Okay, just tell me already!"  
  
"Okay, but don't make fun of me! I like," Bra leaned in to whisper to Pan, even though they were one of the few people in the store, "your uncle."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Pan, frightening the other few customers in the store.  
  
"I know, I know, but are you going to do it?" asked Bra.  
  
"Hmmm... you and my uncle. That'd be cool, I'd be related to you... and I do reeeeally want this dress... okay deal!" said Pan while shaking hands with Bra.  
  
***LATER THAT WEEK***  
  
Pan stood in front of the Brief's door, smirking at what she predicted would happen. Today was the day she would tell Trunks the secret he had been desperately trying to figure out. She knocked three times, like she always did, and as Trunks had been doing ever since he found out about the secret, Trunks had rushed to the door and answered it.  
  
"PAN! Tell me the secret!" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks, I promise, you will find out the secret today. But not right now, where's Bra?"  
  
"You're telling me the secret? Oh thank god! Finally! Yes!!!!! Oh, Bra's in her room!" Trunks said while happily skipping around the room.  
  
"Okay, thanks, don't get to hyper Trunksie!" Pan said while going to Bra's room.  
  
When Pan reached Bra's room, she saw that the door was closed, so she knocked three times and received, "Come in!" as an answer. Pan opened the door and walked in, staring amazedly at Bra' room. Her usually neat living space had turned into a gigantic dirty closet, with clothes and shoes everywhere, so thick that you couldn't even see the floor. Bra was standing in the middle, going through all her clothes and putting a few into a suitcase.  
  
"Bra! What happened to your room?" asked a shocked Pan.  
  
"I couldn't find my lucky bikini! But I did, see, I'm wearing it under my overalls!" chirped Bra happily, as though this was normal. "Okay... and I see that you have five suitcases packed. You do realize we're only gonna be gone for two weeks, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm packing light!" said Bra proudly.  
  
"Okay, I may have gotten more feminine, but not that much. I only have two suitcases!"  
  
Bra, shocked, said "Wow Pan! You have such self-control! I wish I could! Only two suitcases... amazing!"  
  
Pan smiled and said, "Bra, I'm gonna go tell Trunks the secret now. He's gonna flip! It's going to be super funny, so you better hurry up and finish packing so you can watch!"  
  
"Okay! I'll be down in a sec, don't start without me!"  
  
Pan left Bra's pigsty and went downstairs to the Brief's large kitchen. There she found the president of CC, Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, stuffing his face with whatever food he saw.  
  
"Yo pig boy, what's up?" Pan asked him.  
  
Trunks quickly swallowed and said, "So, when are you going to tell me your big secret Pan? Hmmm?"  
  
"Well, if you're a good little boy, I might tell you the second Bra gets down here."  
  
Trunks smiled and said, "Yes!!!! You rock Pan! Want some bacon?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Trunks finished eating his food and then Bra came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Trunks," said Pan.  
  
"What Pan?"  
  
"Do you hate your job?" asked Pan.  
  
"Oh yes, I loooove it, that's why I have dark circles under my eyes," said Trunks, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, alright then, you don't need to know the secret in that case."  
  
"WHAT?!! PAN! I was being sarcastic!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Course you were," said Pan, while Bra cracked up in laughter.  
  
"No, seriously, I HATE my job. PLEASE tell me the secret!" begged Trunks.  
  
"No, actually, you'll have to wait," Pan said with an air of authority.  
  
"No Pan, you promised you'd tell me today! And please tell me now, I have a hot date tonight and I want to look good."  
  
"Reeeally. That's kind of interesting. But I'm still not telling you," said Pan.  
  
"No, Pan! PLEEEEEASE tell me now!!!!!! I'll do anything!!"  
  
"Beg. On your knees," said Pan, smiling.  
  
"Saiyans don't beg, Pan. Just tell me!"  
  
"How about you get down on your knees and say 'Pan's the greatest, she rocks, and I, Trunks Briefs, am totally lower that her almighty Majesty Pan.'"  
  
"How about no!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Trunks... the secret... everyone knows it but you!"  
  
"I hate you Pan," said Trunks, while getting down on his knees.  
  
With very little enthusiasm, he said, "Pan's so cool, she has a secret that she's not telling me, her almighty Majesty must tell me."  
  
Pan smiled, soaking in Trunks's shame. "Okay, that's not exactly what I said, but it's close enough. Trunks, what would you say about getting two weeks off of work?"  
  
Trunks frowned, "That's the secret? I get to miss two weeks of my job? I mean, that's cool and all, but not that big of a secret."  
  
Pan smiled and shook a long finger at Trunks, " You didn't let me finish! You get to miss two weeks of work on your own private tropical island with Bra, Goten, Marron, and I!"  
  
"Your kidding! For real? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!" screamed Trunks, whiled jumping around his house like a crazy person.  
  
Trunks stopped jumping around for a second a thought about something. He remembered when bra had called Pan cruel, and had said she wanted to see his face. This wasn't totally and utterly cruel, so what was?  
  
"Pan? What's the catch?" asked a cautious Trunks.  
  
"No catch. Except for one thing." "What?" asked Trunks.  
  
Pan licked her lips and smiled. "You'll never guess."  
  
Trunks made a puppy dogface and whined, "Come on, just tell me! I don't have time for this, I have to get ready, by the way, when are we leaving?"  
  
Pan smiled wider, biting her tongue before saying, "That's the catch."  
  
Trunks furrowed his brows, and, very confused, asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Pan fought back laughter and Bra was crying on the floor with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Trunks. He had a feeling that there was something they weren't telling him, something bad.  
  
"Trunks," said Pan, biting her lip to stoop herself laughing, " Pack up, we leave in four hours."  
  
Trunks froze. His face had utter terror written all over it. For a few seconds he forgot how to breathe, then he started breathing in big heavy breaths to keep himself from killing Pan and Bra.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" he screamed, clenching his hands into fists. His eyes turned from utter terror to crazy anger.  
  
Pan and Bra fell over laughing, but Trunks didn't find it funny at all.  
  
"Pan! You're so mean! You had to wait to tell me NOW! You knew I had a big date tonight! I hate you. And you too Bra, you knew and you didn't tell me? O god, Goten knew too and he didn't tell me either! Arrgh, I hate you all! This sucks so much! I'm not going."  
  
Pan and Bra were ignoring Trunks and just kept on laughing.  
  
"So you're just going to stay here while Bra, Marron, Goten, and I go off to a private tropical island for 2 weeks, huh? Well, I hope you have fun at work, Trunksie!" said Pan.  
  
"I hate you Pan. No, I despise you! I'm going to get you back for this somehow! You better watch your back, PANNY!"  
  
"My name's PAN dumbass, and what are you supposed to do that's worse than this?" teased Pan.  
  
"I don't know, but I will," answered Trunks.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure you will. Anyway, are you coming or not?" asked Bra.  
  
Trunks took in a quick breath of air and looked as if he had a solution to his problem.  
  
"I know! How about I stay here for my date and fly out to the island tomorrow?" asked Trunks, sounding like his plan was the one to find world peace.  
  
"How about no," said Pan harshly, making Trunks' face fall.  
  
"Why not?" whined Trunks like a little baby.  
  
"Because you wither go today, or you don't go at all. If you could just do your plan, then, what's the fun in doing this to you?" asked Pan as though it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Well, I don't know, what is the fun in doing this to poor innocent me?"  
  
Bra and Pan cracked up again as Bra said, "You should've seen your face, man!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "If you two are done making fun of me, I think I have a date to cancel, and then after that, a two little girls to kill." He then left and went upstairs.  
  
Pan and Bra broke up into hysterics again, and high-fived each other for pulling such a mean prank on Trunks. **************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N- That was Chapter 3! Please review! Oh yeah, and I hope you all like G/B, there's only going to be a little of it in this anyways. Thanks for reading this and please review!  
  
Now my thanks!  
  
Carrie: thank you! ^_^  
  
Blah: do you really think so? Thanks!  
  
Deidra: Sorry, but I like G/B better than G/M  
  
Hanamaru285: I hope this is soon enough for u! ^_^  
  
Amanda: Thank you so much! ^_~  
  
Amy: Shh! It's a secret, you'll find out soon enough! (look at the title *hint, hint*) ^_^  
  
Kimiko: Sorry it took so long to get out, my internet wasn't working! I hope you like this chapter though!  
  
That's it! Thanks and cookies for all! ^_^ 


	5. And They Arrive!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with anything...  
  
A/N- Okee, this chappie's really long so I hope you don't give up in the middle of it and just hit the back button and never review.  
  
Chapter 4- And They Arrive!  
  
****TRUNKS'S ROOM*****  
  
"Yah, I'm sorry Debbie, but something really important came up... I, um, have to go on a business trip!... to, um, New York... okay, I'm really sorry but I have to go, okay, so bye!"  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and scowled. **I hate Pan. And Bra, and Goten. I have to lie to my own girlfriend! I think I'm going to call Goten to complain.**  
  
Trunks picked up the phone and dialed Goten's number.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" asked Goten over the telephone.  
  
"Goten. Hi. Do you know what's happening tonight?" he asked in an angry voice that was trying to be nice.  
  
"Ummm... Trunks, I think I hear my mom calling me, I have to-"  
  
Trunks cut Goten off. "No, Goten, you're staying right here! How could you have played along with Pan's super-mean prank? I mean, Bra I could understand, but I thought you were my best friend!"  
  
Goten, much to Trunks' surprise, laughed on the other end.  
  
"They already told you? Aw, man, I wanted to be there!"  
  
"GOTEN!! Pay attention! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I dunno, but are you going?" asked Goten, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, Goten, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well, I thought that you could deserve a good laugh." Said Goten honestly.  
  
"Goten! You call this a good laugh? I had a date tonight I really wanted to go to but now I can't because of Pan's stupid prank!" yelled Trunks, getting angry.  
  
"Dude, calm down, you can date her when we get back! I mean, wouldn't you rather go on a vacation than on a stupid little date?" asked Goten, making up the words out of nowhere.  
  
"I guess so. But I am so gonna find I way to get revenge on you, Bra, and most importantly, Pan!" swore Trunks.  
  
"Okay, man, but do it on our vacation. I'm heading over now, and I'm taking a wild guess that you haven't packed yet. See ya." Said Goten while quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
"Whew," said Goten, wiping away sweat, "That was close! I really thought Trunks was going to kill me!"  
  
****LATER THAT DAY******  
  
Bra screamed running down the stairs. She ran into the rec room, still screaming, where she saw Pan watching American Idol.  
  
"What's your problem?" asked Pan, giving her friend weird looks.  
  
"My lucky bikini! I can't find it!" yelled Bra.  
  
"Bra. You're wearing it under your overalls."  
  
"Not that lucky bikini! My pink one!" complained Bra, getting into hysterics.  
  
"You have TWO lucky bikinis? I don't even have one!" said Pan, giving her friend even more weird looks.  
  
"Well I don't care, I need to find my bikini! I think I left it somewhere," said Bra. She paused to think, and suddenly, it hit her.  
  
"I know! I think I left it at my friend Lauren's house! I'm going to go call her... maybe we can pick it up on the way!" said Bra while running out of the rec room and leaving Pan to continue to watch American Idol.  
  
As Bra ran out she passed by Trunks.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked Pan.  
  
"I dunno. I guess she left her lucky bikini at her friend's house. I guess we'll have to stop by there on the way." Said Pan while shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"By the way, how are we getting to this island?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, we're taking your own private jet, of course!"  
  
Trunks got angry again.  
  
"You're using MY jet without MY permission?"  
  
"Well, if I had asked you, it would have ruined my prank!" Pan said smiling innocently.  
  
"Waitaminute... Yes! That's a good thing!" yelled Trunks happily.  
  
One of Pan's eyebrows sank closer to her eye and the other raised to her forehead. "What are you talking about? What's a good thing? And why are you being so nice to me? I thought you were mad at me?" asked a very confused Pan.  
  
"Aww, I could never stay mad at you Panny-chan!" said Trunks while leaving the rec room.  
  
"Where are you going? What are you talking about? And my name is PAN!!!!!" yelled Pan to an ignorant Trunks who left the rec room and left Pan all alone to watch American Idol again.  
  
*****EVEN LATER THAT DAY*****  
  
Goten stood in front of the Briefs' home. He put down his suitcases and knocked three times, just like Pan did, and waited. He heard Bra screaming 'Can you get that?' and Trunks screaming 'All right, all right!' The door was opened by Trunks, who glared at Goten. Goten glared back. Pan ran to the door to see who it was and smiled at her uncle.  
  
"Hey Goten, what's up? I'm glad to see that someone else only packed two suitcases too! Bra's got five, and Trunks hasn't finished packing yet." Said Pan happily.  
  
"I like to pack light. Where's Marron?"  
  
"I'm right here," Marron said from behind Goten, making him jump.  
  
Marron had five, overstuffed, large suitcases. She was wearing light pink capris and a rugby style pink and white shirt. She was also wearing large pink sunglasses, with her hair tied in pigtails.  
  
"Hi Panny! Where's Bra?" she chirped.  
  
"My name's Pan, and Bra's in her room. She seems to have lost her lucky bracelet."  
  
"Bra has to many lucky things," said Trunks. Goten nodded.  
  
"Okee, thanks," said Marron while dropping her bags and going up the stairs.  
  
"Did she know? About your mean prank, I mean?" asked a glaring Trunks.  
  
"No, she knew about the vacation and all, but I don't think she was in on the prank," said Pan, returning Trunks' glare.  
  
Bra came downstairs with her large suitcases with Marron. The five friends decided to drive to Bra's friend's house and then to the private airport that had Trunks' jet.  
  
"Why can't we just use instant transmission to get to the island?" whined Pan.  
  
"Because Marron and I can't fly, and only you and Goten can do instant transmission!" said Bra.  
  
They drove to Bra's friends house and Trunks got out with Bra to go to the door, because he wanted to. Bra knocked on the door three times, as always, and a girl with long brown hair and big green eyes named Lauren answered the door, holding a pink bikini.  
  
"Hi Bra! Here's your lucky bikini! And who's this- OMIGOD!!!!!!!! IT'S TRUNKS BRIEFS! ONLY THE MOST SEXIEST AND RICHEST MAN IN THE WORLD!!!!!! WOW! Bra, how do you know him?" screamed Lauren.  
  
Bra took her bikini and said, "He's my brother," than she quickly went away with Trunks.  
  
*****ON THE AIRPLANE*****  
  
Pan closed her eyes as the plane took off. She bit her lip and fought off nauseousness (is that a word?). Trunks snickered as he saw her do this. He knew she had a fear of flying in planes, but the thought that one of the strongest woman in the universe could be afraid of something like an airplane was humorous to him.  
  
After they had gotten comfortably in the air, Pan slowly opened her eyes and unclenched her fists.  
  
"Pan, you never cease to amaze me," Trunks said to her.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me. And why?"  
  
"If you're so strong, and you fly ALL THE TIME, then why are you so afraid of being in an airplane, I mean it's not that different," said Trunks, still smiling.  
  
"I know, but it's just that on planes you're all cramped and sitting and you get jetlag and your ears pop. But when you fly on your own, you get to control it and be free and feel the wind whipping against your face. It's just so much more magical, you know?" said Pan, getting lost in her own words.  
  
"No, I don't know," said Trunks.  
  
"Well, I don't care if you don't know, because I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Pan got up and headed to the bathroom. When she got a few feet away, Marron came out of it smiling.  
  
"Pan! There's a shower, AND a bath in there! Seriously, these Briefs know how to live!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Pan slowly walked to the bathroom giving Marron, who went to sit down, weird looks. She was so intent on looking at Marron that she didn't even notice Trunks standing in front of her until she walked into him.  
  
"Ow, Trunks, what are you doing?" yelled Pan.  
  
Trunks smirked, and crossed his arms.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
"Trunks! You knew I had to go to the bathroom! Get out of my way!" yelled Pan.  
  
"Hmmm... let me think about that. No."  
  
"Come on Trunks! I'm nauseous enough already, don't make me throw up on you!" threatened Pan, who was still on the floor.  
  
"Sure you will."  
  
Trunks turned around and started walking into the bathroom. Pan growled and stuck out her leg. Trunks tripped over her leg and fell, face first, into the toilet.  
  
"PAN!!!! You brat! You are so lucky I stopped an inch away from that water or else you'd be dead!" yelled Trunks as Pan stood up and prepared to run away.  
  
"Serves you right, jerk!" she teased.  
  
"But you know Pan," said Trunks, smiling oddly and uncrossing his arms, "I'm a forgiving guy, so I'm going to let you get away with this. I'm leaving, have fun in here."  
  
Trunks left and Pan gave someone else besides Marron weird looks. She furrowed her brow and slowly entered the bathroom completely. She closed the door and locked it, thinking about how weird it was for him to do this.  
  
**What's he up to?** she thought.  
  
Outside, unknown to Pan, Trunks snickered beside the door. He quickly looked to see if anyone was looking at him. Goten was snoring and Bra and Marron were too busy talking about the latest fashions to interest themselves with Trunks' business. He smiled as he thought about how glad he was that they were on this plane. He couldn't think of a better way to get back at Pan than this. And he had other plans to get back at her too.  
  
Trunks quickly took out a bunch of keys from his pocket. He searched for the right one and when he found it, he put it in a small key slot. He snickered harder as he went back to his big, comfortable chair.  
  
Pan finished washing her hands and walked to the door. Before turning the handle, she wondered what Trunks had planned for her out there. She slowly turned the handle- or tried to at least. She frantically tried to open the door but she couldn't. It was locked.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" she screamed, "GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?" asked Bra.  
  
"It sounded liked Pan," spoke Marron. Goten was still snoring.  
  
"Trunks? Have you seen Pan?" asked Bra.  
  
"Nope," said Trunks, who never looked up from the laptop on his lap.  
  
"TRUNKS! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" screamed Pan even louder from the bathroom.  
  
Bra gave Trunks a suspicious look.  
  
"Nope, huh? Then am I imagining things or is Pan screaming your name from the bathroom?"  
  
Marron snickered Bra and Trunks gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Bra.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, it's just that you said that Pan's screaming Trunks' name from the bathroom, and that's funny, if you look at it in a certain way!" said Marron, while laughing.  
  
Bra laughed too, but Trunks said, "Eww, Marron, you have a sick mind! I locked her in there, if you must know, it's part of my revenge."  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! THIS IS CRUEL!!!!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL BLOW UP THIS FRICKING PLANE!!!!!!!!" yelled Pan from the bathroom.  
  
Goten slowly opened his eyes, very confused. His beauty sleep had been interrupted, and he wanted it back. Whoever had woken him up was dead.  
  
"Who's screaming?" he said.  
  
"Pan," answered Bra, "Trunks locked her in the bathroom."  
  
"I FRICKING HATE YOU TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!" screamed Pan from the bathroom.  
  
Goten yelled, "PAN! Are you a Saiyan or what? KNOCK THE STUPID DOOR DOWN!!!!!!"  
  
"Shhh! Goten! What are you doing? You're ruining my revenge!" said Trunks.  
  
"I never thought of that," said Pan from the bathroom.  
  
Pan backed up and ran into the door, knocking it off its hinges and smashing it in half. She stood up and stuck her tongue out at Trunks.  
  
"Haha, Trunks, your revenge failed! Sucks for you! Actually, sucks for anyone who has to go to the bathroom for the remainder of the flight. You'll have to go without a door. All thanks to Trunks!" she chirped happily.  
  
"Thanks a lot Trunks," said Bra.  
  
Trunks glared at Pan and Goten. His plan of revenge wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped, but at least he had gotten a little revenge on Pan, Goten, and Bra. He had locked Pan in a bathroom, woken Goten up, and if Bra has to use the restroom, she'll have to go without a door. But no worries, he had many more revenge ideas up his sleeve.  
  
****WHEN THEY LAND****  
  
As Trunks' jet descended onto hard concrete, Pan closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She bit her tongue and sighed when it was over. Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Pan all got off the plane on a small staircase thingy (whatever those are called). They stepped on the hard ground to see a small airport. They took their baggage right from the plane, Trunks and Goten helping Bra and Marron. They got something to eat at the airport.  
  
"This is the smallest airport I've ever been to!" complained Marron.  
  
"Live with it," said Trunks.  
  
"Hey Bra, I thought this was a private island that we were going to," questioned Pan.  
  
"It is," answered Bra, "This isn't the island though. We have to take a boat to get there."  
  
"Oh. And another question, are there buildings on this private island?" asked Pan.  
  
"Oh, yes. But they're quite old. I think they're made of wood. We just bought the island a few months ago and haven't gotten a chance to go before, but we've seen pictures. Apparently the previous owners didn't have enough time to fix up the buildings," answered Bra.  
  
"That's nice..." said Trunks, who seemed very out of it.  
  
Bra waved her hand in front of her brother's face. "Hello? Earth to Planet Trunks, earth to Planet Trunks, do you read me, repeat do you read me?" joked Bra.  
  
Trunks just kept staring out at nothing, his head in his hands and his elbows on the table. He appeared as if he was fighting to stay awake.  
  
"I think he's fallen asleep with his eyes open," said Pan.  
  
Pan smacked the back of Trunks' head. He blinked his eyes and rubbed the back of his head saying simply, "Ow."  
  
"Trunks, are you okay buddy?" asked Goten.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yah, I'm fine," said Trunks, with very little enthusiasm.  
  
"Are you dead?" asked Pan.  
  
"No. I just didn't get any sleep and now its like 5 or something in the morning and I'm about to fall asleep. Good night everyone..." Trunks said while laying his head in his arms and attempting to sleep.  
  
"Oh no you don't Trunks! We have a boat to catch in half an hour, and it's on the other side of the island! We need to get moving!" commanded Bra.  
  
Very unwillingly, Trunks followed the rest of his group out of the airport.  
  
"How are we getting there? Are we renting a car or something? My bags are getting really heavy," complained Marron.  
  
"Umm... actually, I didn't plan that. I was hoping Goten and Trunks could fly us there," said Bra sweetly to Goten and Trunks.  
  
Trunks, who had slumped against a wall behind the rest, was about to slip into sleep when he heard Bra utter those words.  
  
"NO!!!! I'm fricking tired! I think Goten's gonna have to carry me..." he said while leaning against Goten.  
  
"Umm... no Trunks, but I will help Bra fly there," said Goten.  
  
"And I guess I'LL have to help Marron because Mr. Sleepy over here is too LAZY!!!" said Pan.  
  
They all flew to the other side of the island, Trunks dazing off every now and then and falling, then realizing what was happening and waking up again. Eventually they reached the dock and saw an extremely small boat waiting for them.  
  
"Umm... Bra... where's the people who are going to be moving the boat for us? And that boat... has oars! It doesn't even have an electric motor!" complained Marron.  
  
"Aw, man. I guess this means that Goten and Trunks are going to have to row us there," was Bra's solution.  
  
Trunks, who had slumped to the ground and was trying to go to sleep, immediately jumped up when he heard Bra utter those words.  
  
"Trunks isn't doing anything! I'm sleeping on this boat ride. Make Pan do it," he complained.  
  
"I hate you Trunks the Useless. I have to do everything!" said Pan while grabbing a row and throwing one to her uncle.  
  
The five friends piled into the small boat and huddled together to keep warm. It was around 5 in the morning and still dark out. Even though it was very tropical where they were, it was still cold while it was dark. Goten and Pan rowed them there as fast as Saiyanly possible. When they arrived the took in the small island they had landed on. There was sand, kind of a small beach, and 10 meters past the ocean was all sand. The sand became a forest of tropical plants. In between both laid a small wooden shack that looked as if it had two rooms.  
  
"You gotta be shittin' me!" yelled Bra when she saw it.  
  
"What's shitting Bra?" asked Trunks without opening his eyes.  
  
"We actually have to live in that? For TWO weeks?" screamed Pan.  
  
"What's wrong with where we're staying?" asked Trunks.  
  
"It's a small wooden shack Trunks!" said Goten.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Trunks, jumping out of the boat and following everyone else towards the shack they had to call home.  
  
Trunks took one look at the shack and screamed. Pan entered it first and screamed even louder than him. There was nothing in there. Only dust, cobwebs, and other dead insects. There was one small window, that didn't even have glass over it. There was a door to another room that was smaller than most kitchens, and also completely empty.  
  
"Where's the furniture?" asked Bra.  
  
"Where's the closet?" asked Marron.  
  
"Where's the bed?" whimpered Trunks.  
  
" Where's the kitchen?" complained Goten.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" screamed Pan.  
  
"I knew I should've stayed at home!" said Trunks.  
  
"This sucks so much. When you said wood I thought you meant cottage, not shack!" said Marron.  
  
"So did I!" said Bra.  
  
"Well," said Goten, "We have to live with what we have. GUYS CALL THIS ROOM!!!"  
  
"No fair!" said Bra, "There's more of us than you, we need the bigger room!"  
  
"Too bad we called it," said Trunks while slumping against a wall and drifting off to sleep.  
  
"C'mon girls, let's leave these jerks and go to our room!" said Bra, while sticking out her tongue.  
  
Bra, Marron, and Pan went into the small room, and noticed something interesting.  
  
"Bra! There's another door here!" said Pan excitedly.  
  
"Is it a closet? I really hope it is!" chirped Marron.  
  
"Let's look through it tomorrow. I have something more important to show you!" Bra smiled and started going through her luggage.  
  
"What are you doing Bra?" asked Pan.  
  
"Good thing I thought ahead! I was wondering if this would happen, so, just in case, I brought these capsules!" Bra said while proudly holding up three smalls capsules.  
  
"What's in there?" asked Pan.  
  
"You'll see! Stand back!" she said while pressing each and throwing them on the ground. Three small cots appeared with very thin blankets and very small pillows.  
  
"They're cots, Bra," said Marron.  
  
"Would you rather sleep on the floor?" said Bra.  
  
Marron shook her head. There was a knock on the door, and Pan opened the door just enough so Goten could see her head and nothing else.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Goten asked.  
  
Pan quickly said, maybe too quickly, "Nothing."  
  
"Sure, nothing, huh? Okay then... I'm going to find out Pan," said Goten while leaving and sitting down on the hard cold floor to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N- Hey! This chappie was long! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been sick and I had writer's block. Luckily, last night I broke through my writer's block and wrote up to chapter 7! Yay! But now I don't know what to write for chapter 8... Neways, this just means that I'll be updating sooner up until chappie 8! ^_^  
  
Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan- I like Pan being tomboyish also, but I felt like making her girly in this fic. I have another fic I'm working on where Pan is a total tomboy, though. Thanks 4 reviewing! ^_^  
  
Jiana- You like it, you really like it! Thankies for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Legolasluver- That's so cool that you think my fic is cool! Thankies for reviewing! ^_~  
  
NO NAME- Thankies for saying you love my story! ^_^  
  
Kutie-Pan- I hope I updated soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Deidra- Thanks for reviewing! My internet wasn't working for a while either. Glad yours finally did work, though. And I like G/B and G/M equally too, it's just that more people usually like G/B better, that's why I use it. ^_^  
  
T/Ptears- Thank you so much! You're really good at reviewing! ^_~  
  
Kimiko- Thanks for reviewing, hope I updated soon! ^_^  
  
Nikki- Thankies for reviewing! =)  
  
Thanks to all my precious reviewers and cookies to all! I love reading all your comments! Please send more! ^_^ 


	6. Mean Dares, Cleaning, and Pranks!

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own DB/Z/GT...  
  
A/N- In this chappie there's a lot of talk about a bathroom... pretty disgusting... I have a vivid imagination... Chapter Five- Mean Dares, Cleaning, and Pranks!  
  
Trunks woke up with a huge ache in his neck and back. He realized why when he opened his eyes. He had been sleeping against a hard wooden wall. He stood up and looked around. No one else was in there but him. He shook some dust off himself and went to look out the window. He guessed that it was around noon and Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron had went off to get lunch without him.  
  
Trunks thought about everything that had happened on their way here. He scowled as he looked around the small shack. He really needed to pee but he wasn't sure if what Pan had said about there being no bathroom was true. He decided to search for one. He got up and went into the girl's room.  
  
"COTS?" he screamed, "They have cots? So not fair! Those little brats!"  
  
Trunks than noticed that there was another door in that room.  
  
**A closet?** Trunks thought. Nope, it wasn't a closet. It was in fact, a bathroom. But not one that anyone would ever want to use, that is. Trunks looked around in disgust at the dirty toilet, which looked like it had never been cleaned and couldn't flush again, rusty pipes that he guessed used to lead to a sink, and an open bath that had become victim to a mass population of spider webs.  
  
"Gross!" Trunks said aloud as he ran out of the bathroom, "I think I'll just go outside."  
  
*****EARLIER THAT DAY*****  
  
Pan woke up slowly, cracking her back vertebrae by vertebrae. She looked around her, taking in the room she had been too tired to notice before. There was a small window above where Marron was sleeping, and a door near where Bra was sleeping.  
  
**Yay! We get to find out what's in there today!** she thought. She got out of her cot and slowly walked towards the door, watching the dust fly around her. She stepped on a wooden floor board near Bra's head and it made a loud CREAK.  
  
"What are you doing?" moaned Bra waking up.  
  
"There's a door here," answered Pan.  
  
"Yeah I know, it goes to the other room, duh," said Bra, still half-asleep.  
  
"No not that one, the one we saw last night.  
  
Bra sat up and looked at where Pan was pointing. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's see what's in there! Marron, wake up!"  
  
Marron grumbled, "What Bra?"  
  
"Marron!" yelled Bra, "We're exploring the other door!"  
  
Marron immediately sat up. "You mean the closet?"  
  
"We don't know if it's a closet yet, but we will. Come on, let's see what's in there!" proposed Pan.  
  
Pan opened the door and immediately wanted to close it again. A nasty stench reached her nostrils. She wanted to throw up just looking at what was in there. She slammed the door shut and Marron and Bra both said in unison, "EWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
"We better keep that door closed!" said Pan.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Pan answered it just like she did the night before, without showing the room inside.  
  
"What?" she spat.  
  
"What's going on in there? Are you okay?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, we're all fine!" said Bra, sticking her head through the door just above Pan's.  
  
"Okay. Do you guys want to come with me to get some food?" he asked.  
  
"Okay!" said Marron, sticking her head just below Pan's.  
  
"Okay. I'll just wait while you get ready," said Goten, giving the three suspicious looks.  
  
"Alrighty then!" said Pan, Marron, and Bra at the same time.  
  
Goten left and Pan slammed the door closed.  
  
"Whew!" she said, "That was close!"  
  
Pan, Marron, and Bra all changed into clothing that looked fit for finding food on a tropical island. Marron wore light gray sweatpants and a tight pink tank top. Bra wore jeans and a tight green t-shirt. Pan wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt, like she always did when she trained.  
  
The three girls went into the boys' room. Goten was leaning against the door, staring at Trunks who was still asleep against the wall. Pan, Bra, and Marron snickered when they saw him.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake him up?" asked Pan.  
  
"Nah, just leave him. He needs to sleep anyway." Goten said.  
  
The four friends left the sleeping Trunks and went outside to find something to feed their growling stomachs.  
  
****LATER THAT DAY****  
  
Trunks had gotten tired of waiting for everyone else to come back. There was a line in the dust on the floor from where he had walked back and forth a billion times. He had already counted the planks of wood on the ceiling and he was beginning to name them. Luckily for him, he didn't have time to name them all.  
  
"Hey Trunksies! We're back! Did you miss us?" said Pan cheerfully as she walked into the shack with a dead fish over her back.  
  
"Finally! What took you so long?"  
  
"Relax Trunks!" said Bra, "We had a little problem making fishing poles so we just decided to jump right into the ocean and catch the fish with our bare hands! Or at least that's what Goten and Pan did."  
  
"You guys left me all alone! Do you have any idea how bored I was? I counted the planks on the ceiling!" complained Trunks.  
  
"Wow Trunks, you must have been really bored," said Goten walking in, followed by Marron.  
  
"Yes, I was. But I'm also really hungry..." said Trunks while drooling over the fish on Pan's back.  
  
Pan glared and tried to hide the fish with her body from Trunks. Bra said, "No way Trunks. You didn't help catch it, so you don't get to help eat it."  
  
Trunks whimpered. He was really starting to hate this vacation.  
  
"But... I was asleep! You could've woken me up! That's not fair Bra!" complained Trunks.  
  
"Jeez, calm down, I was only joking!" said Bra.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They cooked the big fish and ate it. Afterwards, they decided to go for a swim in the ocean.  
  
"You know Trunks," said Pan, while laying on a towel on the sand, "Thanks for coming on this vacation."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Thanks for inviting me. Even though you could have told me about this sooner..."  
  
"Aw, can't you just forget about that? You know, let bygones be bygones?" asked Pan.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?" pouted Pan.  
  
"Because you're mean!"  
  
"Cruel and vicious!" smirked Pan while crossing her arms.  
  
"Hey, Pan, when are you going to do your side of our deal?" asked Bra while coming out of the water in her lucky bikini.  
  
"What deal?" asked Pan cluelessly. (is that a word?)  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! I bought you the dress and you..." said Bra, trying to get her friend to remember without letting Trunks in on her secret.  
  
"Oh yeaaah! I remember now! Today, I promise Bra!" said Pan.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Nothing!" said Bra and Pan in unison.  
  
Goten and Marron came out of the water too.  
  
"I need to take a bath! The salt water's drying out my skin!" said Marron.  
  
"Sorry, Marron, but we don't have a bathroom," said Goten.  
  
"Yes we do!" said Trunks, while receiving a glare from Pan, Bra, and Marron.  
  
"Where?" asked Goten.  
  
"In the girl's bedroom! AND they have cots!" said Trunks.  
  
"So that's what they were trying to hide from me!" said Goten while glaring at the girls.  
  
"Hey, you picked the other bedroom," said Pan while shrugging her shoulders. "And how do you know, Trunks?"  
  
"You left me all alone, what did you expect me to do?" answered Trunks.  
  
"I want to see this bathroom!" said Goten.  
  
"No, you don't!" said Pan, Bra, Marron, and Trunks in unison.  
  
"Why not?" asked Goten.  
  
"Two words," said Pan, "completely disgusting."  
  
"Bug infested," said Bra.  
  
"Beyond nastiness," said Trunks.  
  
"Never been cleaned!" said Marron.  
  
"That's three words, Marron," said Pan.  
  
"Who cares! It's still grody!" said Marron.  
  
"Well, maybe we can clean it up..." said Goten thoughtfully.  
  
"Hah, then you're the one who's cleaning it! I'm not taking a step inside that room!" complained Bra.  
  
"Fine then, I will!" said Goten.  
  
Pan whispered in Trunks' ear, "Let's see how eager he is to clean it when he smells it!"  
  
Trunks chuckled as the five friends headed up from the beach towards the small wooden shack. Goten was thoroughly determined to prove that the bathroom wasn't that disgusting and that it could be cleaned. He walked into the girls' bedroom and threw open the door.  
  
"Ewwww!!!" screamed Goten, while slamming the door shut again. "Oh god! That was the worst smelling place ever! Gross!"  
  
"Told you so!" said Trunks.  
  
"That's disgusting, that is! Horrible!" complained Goten.  
  
"Aw, man, I really wanted to take a bath too. Please clean it Goten, please?" asked Marron.  
  
"NO!" screamed Goten.  
  
"I want to take a bath too! Please Uncle Goten, do it for your pretty niece!" begged Pan.  
  
"NO! N-O! I refuse!"  
  
"Trunks? Will you clean it out for me?" begged Pan to Trunks.  
  
"Hell no! Clean it out yourself!" refused Trunks,  
  
"Let's do something else!" proposed Bra. "All this talk of that disgusting bathroom is going to make me throw up..."  
  
Marron asked, "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
Bra smiled. "We'll play team truth or dare!"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked confused. Trunks asked, "What's team truth or dare?"  
  
"It's where all the girls are one team and the boys are one team, and we play like regular truth or dare except it has to be a dare everyone on the team can do!" said Bra.  
  
"Seems fair enough. Who's going first?" asked Goten.  
  
"We will!" said Bra. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Goten quickly answered "Dare!"  
  
Pan, Bra, and Marron got into a huddle. They spoke in extremely hushed voices so Trunks' and Goten's Saiyan hearing couldn't pick up on it.  
  
"What do you have planned Bra?" asked Pan suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing much... I'm just going to dare them to clean that bathroom!" said Bra with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
Pan burst out laughing and Marron snickered. They turned to face Trunks and Goten who hadn't picked up a word of their conversation.  
  
Snickering, Bra dared, "Trunks, Goten, I dare you to... wash and scrub every inch of that dirty bathroom!"  
  
Trunks and Goten looked like they had just seen a ghost. Pan was on the floor with laughter.  
  
Trunks thought **I should have suspected it from the beginning! I'm not doing it!**  
  
"I'm not doing!" said trunks angrily while stomping his foot.  
  
"Oh yes you are, or I'm calling you a chicken for the rest of your life!" threatened Pan.  
  
Goten said, "That's not fair! You guys have to help us clean it!"  
  
Trunks cheered, "I agree! You have to help!"  
  
Pan scoffed, "I don't think so. Now why don't you be good little boys and go about your business, and we'll be getting a tan, okay?"  
  
Trunks sighed, but then had an idea. "I know! Girls, truth or dare?"  
  
Bra snickered. "Nice try, Trunks, but we're not falling for that one. Do your dare and maybe we'll play later."  
  
Pan, Marron, and Bra went outside to tan, laughing at poor Trunks and Goten.  
  
Goten sighed. "Well, we might as well get this over with. Do you have a mop or a bucket?"  
  
"How do they expect us to clean it up? We don't have even have a bucket and a sponge!" complained Trunks.  
  
"I think I saw some soap in the bathroom. Maybe there's other cleaning supplies in there," said Goten, ever the optimist.  
  
Grumbling, Trunks pinched his nose and entered the disgusting bathroom. He looked around and sure enough, behind the dirty toilet was a bottle of dishwasher soap, some sponges, and a bucket. Trunks grabbed this stuff and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"I wonder why they needed dishwasher soap when they don't even have a kitchen?" asked Goten.  
  
"Who cares? Let's just fill this bucket up with water and get to cleaning it!"  
  
Trunks and Goten went to the big ocean, passing by the girls who laughed their heads off at them. Trunks filled the bucket with water, and Goten poured some of the liquid soap into it. They went back to the shack, again passing the girls who, again, laughed their heads off.  
  
"Stupid brats! They COULD be helping!" said Trunks loudly so that they would hear.  
  
Pan teased, "And you COULD be doing your dare quicker! C'mon, I need to take a bath!"  
  
Trunks scowled as he went inside the shack and headed towards the evil bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Goten, got any clothes pins?" joked Trunks.  
  
"No, why do you need clothespins?" asked Goten, who didn't understand Trunks' joke.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped. "Nevermind... just open the door and breathe through your mouth."  
  
Goten followed Trunks' orders and opened the door, but even though he was breathing through his mouth, he felt like he could taste the scent. They went to work cleaning, all the while thinking of ways to get back at the girls.  
  
*****OUTSIDE, WHERE THE GIRLS ARE SUNBATHING*****  
  
Bra turned over so her back could get a tan. Marron let out a soft snore, for she had fallen asleep. And Pan longed to go in the water, but she didn't want to go alone, so she just put on some more tanning lotion instead. Suddenly, Bra burst out laughing.  
  
"What was that?" asked Marron while waking up.  
  
"What's so funny Bra?" asked Pan.  
  
`"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about Trunks and Goten's faces when we told them their dare!" Bra said while laughing hysterically again.  
  
Pan said, "I just hope they finish up quickly, I want to take a bath!"  
  
"Hey!" said Marron, "I said I wanted to take a bath before you!"  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
****BACK WITH THE GUYS****  
  
Trunks held his breath as he cleaned out the bathtub. He had never seen so many spider webs in one place. It was disgusting, but at least he didn't have Goten's job; cleaning out the toilet... Trunks wondered if the water faucet still worked. He slowly turned the knob for hot water, but only a few drops came out of the faucet. Trunks stared at the faucet for about a minute, waiting for something more to happen. Slowly, one long, hairy leg emerged from the faucet.  
  
"EEEEEEKK!!!!!!!" screamed Trunks.  
  
He quickly turned the water off and the leg went back and the water stopped dripping from the faucet. Goten jumped when Trunks had screamed, and he had seen the hairy leg go back into the faucet.  
  
"Trunks," he asked in a shaky voice, "What was that?"  
  
Trunks gulped and said, "I think that was a spider. A big spider. How did it get into a faucet? And more over, what are we supposed to do with it?"  
  
"I think we should just leave it there," offered Goten.  
  
Trunks vetoed his idea, "So that it can come out and kill us in our sleep? Hell no! I think that we have to do something with it... something good."  
  
Trunks and Goten sat in thought. No ideas came to their minds. They had been sitting there thinking and saying odd ideas for minutes before Pan knocked on the door and said in an annoyed voice,  
  
"You boys better hurry up in there! I want to take my bath now! And you better scrub that tub pretty hard and check that the water works, or else!" Then Pan left to go back and enjoy her tanning.  
  
"Listen to her..." Trunks said, "talking to us like we're her slaves! Honestly!" He put on a mock Pan voice, " 'You better check that the water works for me boys, or I'll whip you from a harness!'"  
  
Suddenly, it hit Trunks. He knew what to do with that spider for sure. He smiled. It was the perfect revenge! Trunks laughed a scary laughed that scared Goten.  
  
"Trunks... you're freaking me out man!" said Goten.  
  
"Goten..." said Trunks in a scary voice, "I think I know what to do with our spider..."  
  
****LATER THAT DAY****  
  
Trunks and Goten stood looking at a practically perfectly clean bathroom. If it wasn't for the fact that the paint was chipping off the walls and there wasn't a sink, it was pretty clean. Well, that's excluding the spider in the drain, but other than that, Trunks and Goten were proud of their hard work.  
  
They went outside where all three girls had fallen asleep during tanning. Luckily for Pan, she had remembered to put on sunscreen as well as tanning lotion. Unfortunately for Bra and Marron, regular tanning lotion didn't protect them from Mr. Sun, so they looked like large red beans asleep in the sand.  
  
"Wakey wakey! Time to see the finished bathroom!" said Trunks while kicking sand on the girls.  
  
"Did I fall asleep again?" asked Marron.  
  
"You actually cleaned it out?" snickered Bra.  
  
"BATH TIME!!!!!" said Pan, while jumping up and running to the bathroom.  
  
Pan rushed to the bathroom and threw open the door. She smiled. It sparkled like new and had a clean, minty odor. The bathtub glistened like the moon, not showing any signs of hiding a very cruel prank inside.  
  
"Good job guys! I'm taking my bath now!" said Pan happily.  
  
"Wow! It looks new!" said Bra.  
  
"It's so shiny!" complemented Marron.  
  
"Glad you think so!" said Trunks.  
  
"Okay, Now that everybody's happy, I'd like to take my bath!" said Pan while pushing everybody out of the bathroom. (She had a towel around her waist over her bathing suit.)  
  
Pan took everything off and stepped into the tub. She turned the hot water on and-  
  
"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N- Yay! A cliffie! Kind of... Anyway, I don't know anything about spiders, so if big hairy spiders don't actually live in faucets of baths, I don't care. So don't flame me saying that. Anyway, I love all my reviewers! Please review again! ^_^  
  
Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan- I think tomboy Pan kicks ass too! Yay! Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Panny-Chan- Do you really think it's funny? That's so cool! And I think I'm going to put Goten with Bra, but that's not for sure. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Jiana- Yep, in this chappie they definitely went through torture! Thankies for reviewing! ^_~  
  
T/Ptears- Glad I could be the first to give you that complement! This chappie was long to, but not as long as the other one. Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Hanamaru285- I hope I continued soon! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Kutie_Pan- I hope I updated soon enough for you! I'll try to do it again! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Brownies for all! ^_^ 


End file.
